The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, such as a system and method for improving exhaust recovery.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor combusts a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor.
Traditional clearance control units for the turbine utilize pressurized bleed air from the compressor section of the gas turbine for clearance control of turbine blades. However, the energy utilized to compress the bleed air is lost, thereby reducing the efficiency of the gas turbine system.